cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Salvage
Overview These are the tech salvage items you can collect. Tech salvage can be crafted into components, which can in turn be used to craft Base Items or to create Empowerment Buffs. Tech Salvage Items Access Bypass Uncommon Salvage This salvage allows you to replace the need for one Scientist to get the launch code for the rocket in Warburg. Aeon Tech Gold Brickers Salvage Dr. Aeon is a genius, and an evil genius to boot. These designs, smuggled out of his lab, look like an advancement in power systems. Arachnos Gun Arachnos Salvage Though broken in battle, this firearm still holds many of the secrets to Arachnos' weapons technology. Lord Recluse wouldn't hesitate to kill an adventurer who was found with this weapon on his person. Armor Shard Arachnos Salvage Arachnos armor is made from an advanced polyresin that dissipates impacts and even resists most bullets. Analysis may reveal more features added by Arachnos' dedicated researchers. Black Box Tech Salvage You've yet to pierce the cover of this mysterious black box. Evidently, the person who designed it took pains to conceal its purpose. Blaster Tech Arachnos Salvage This energy weapon appears to be an enhanced version of the rifles carried by the Wolf Spiders. Though this prototype isn't functional, it could provide valuable clues to the next direction for Arachnos technology. Broken Crey Pistol Crey Salvage This Crey Cryo pistol was damaged in a fight, but its parts are still useful. Broken Crey Rifle Crey Salvage It's strange how many similarities there are between Crey rifles and the weapons recovered from defeated Rikti soldiers. The study of Rikti technology is illegal, but that wouldn't stop Crey if they thought it could give them an edge. Broken Rikti Weapon Rikti Salvage Some people suspect that the Rikti have allowed their weapons to fall into the hands of human arms dealers, in order to influence weapons design and encourage companies to produce the replacement parts they need. Certain parts of this broken rifle seem to confirm this theory. Communication Device Crey Salvage These communication devices are more sophisticated than anything carried by the U.S. military. They automatically scramble any message so that only Crey agents can understand it. Cortex Device Rikti Salvage This device has been engineered to issue commands to hundreds of Rikti Drones at once. Scientists believe that such a device must contain a highly sophisticated artificial intelligence, capable of adapting to new combat situations with ease. Crey Tech Crey Salvage These documents, smuggled out of Crey Industries, seem to deal with human memory and ways of altering it. They suggest that experiments are already well underway. Cybernetic Charger Tech Salvage This device allows the body to produce energy and store it for use later. Such devices have been used by the Freakshow and sold by the Family. Cybernetic Implant Vahzilok Salvage This frightening looking device is used by the Vahzilok to fuse healthy organs to dead human tissue. EChip Tech Salvage This microchip is quite sophisticated. It's amusing that the noble Freedom Corps and the ruthless Knives of Artemis put it to almost the exact same use. Energy Source Freakshow Salvage It looks like a battery, but the energy it puts out is off the chart. Exotic Alloy Tech Salvage This metal is as light as a feather but harder than anything you've ever seen. Highly useful, especially for weapons. Freakshow Cybernetics Freakshow Salvage Freakshow gear may be garage built, but their designs are still advanced. Golden Skin Gold Brickers Salvage This fragment of golden skin may reveal something about the true nature of the Gold Brickers' leader, King Midas. Graphite Composite Tech Salvage Stronger than steel and more flexible, new uses are being found for this material every day. Arachnos uses it in the carapaces for their deadly Tarantulas, while the heroic group Wyvern uses it in the construction of trick arrows. Lev Disk Gold Brickers Salvage The Gold Brickers' jetpacks allow them to make quick escapes as they plunder the businesses of Aeon City, but sometimes they can't carry as much as they'd like. It appears that this lev disk is designed to help lift their ill-gotten goods from the rooftops. Mercury Circuits Tech Salvage These look like microcircuits, but are far more sophisticated. Such circuits are necessary to produce the high quality AI that makes Council robots and turrets so deadly. Nemesis Weapon Nemesis Salvage Most engineers would agree that steam technology is hopelessly out of date, but not Nemesis. Truly, it is amazing how he has adapted such an old technology to modern warfare. Nictus Ammo Nictus Salvage This ammunition, taken from a Quantum Gun, is specially designed to destroy kheldian heroes. One Peacebringer said after being shot with such ammunition that it was as if his human and kheldian selves were being ripped apart. Nictus Memento Nictus Salvage This box, carried by a Quantum Gunner, appears empty. However, traces of a living Nictus can be found inside. Nictus Tech Nictus Salvage A fragment of a Quantum Gunner, this technology is engineered to rip Kheldian heroes apart. Powered Armor Circuitry Tech Salvage This circuit plate is capable of sending an electrical charge through a suit of body armor, which can administer a shock to anyone who strikes it. Rikti Armor Fragment Rikti Salvage This armor is no longer useful for combat, but the alien metals it is made of are stronger even than steel. Rikti Communications Device Rikti Salvage Few people have ever seen a Rikti speak aloud. It is possible that this communicator picks up some type of signal other than audio. Rikti Plasma Rifle Rikti Salvage Rikti plasma rifles are highly valued on the black market. The government does what it can to supress the illegal sale of Rikti technology, but somehow it always manages to get into the hands of the people who wants it. Sky Raider Anti Grav Unit Sky Raider Salvage As former military men, the Sky Raiders are used to working with good equipment. It's unknown how they manage to keep their supply lines open, but these aeriel mercenaries never seem to lack for anything. Sky Raider Device Sky Raider Salvage Sky Raiders are notorious for their portable force fields. Most adventurers facing a group of Sky Raiders know to take out the force field generators first. Sky Raider Weapon Sky Raider Salvage This sub-machine gun was manufactured by the U.S. military. How did it get into the Sky Raiders' hands? Spider Eye Arachnos Salvage Certain Arachnos personnel have miniature cameras built into their visors. Is this because they wish to record their activities, or because Lord Recluse does not trust them to operate without oversight? Steam Powered Engine Nemesis Salvage Nemesis began life as a toymaker, but his engineering talents made him into a general. Steam Tech Implant Nemesis Salvage Nemesis is a master of intricate machines. Since before the Civil War, he has been constructing devices that confound today's most talented engineers. Titanium Tech Salvage Lightweight titanium is used in many modern devices. Even the Clockwork have been known to make use of the material whenever possible. Trick Arrows Wyvern Salvage No one wields a bow better than Wyvern. Their arrows are far more sophisticated than simple wood; often they are wonders of technology. Unstable Rad Pistol Common Salvage This experimental pistol was a failed attempt to create a deadly radiation gun. Too dangerous to use, it is still an engineering feat. Vacuum Circuits Nemesis Salvage These vacuum pumps are archaic in design and yet still ahead of our time! See Also * Salvage * Magic Salvage * Mutant Salvage * Natural Salvage * Science Salvage * Invention Salvage Category:Salvage Items